Will You Marry Me?
by Emmie.Stylinson
Summary: My Character Carly Rose And Her Journey Into Marriage with the one and only Niall Horan. One Shot.


Will You Marry Me?

Genre- Romance/ Love

Rated- K+

Characters- Niall Horan

My Characters- Carly Rose, Small appearance from Katie and 'Mom'

Ages: Niall Horan (21) Carly Rose (20)

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, Carly Rose is a decided name from a fan on my One Direction fan page. This story is to do with Niall asking Carly to marry him and how it was worked up too. Its a one shot but more stories will be coming if this is enjoyed. Thanks! :-)

Today will be the best day of my life. I have never been more happy about anything. The last time I felt this happy was the night he proposed and now it seems surreal. That night in London was perfect. As we sat watching the sun set and Niall suddenly appeared in front of me sitting upon one knee holding a ring in his right hand and said,

**'6 Months Earlier'**

"Carly Rose, I have waited 3 years for this moment. You have been my whole world filled with happiness for so very long. It seems as though it has been much, much longer then 3 years. Will you do the honour of marrying me so we can be happy together forever?"

I fell into his arms crying and whispering "Yes, Yes." Into his ear. I could tell he was crying a little too because I felt tear drops hitting my shoulder.

We walked together to the car hand in hand, joyful tears continued to drip down my face. When we arrived at my house he opened my door for me and greeted me with his hand. I took hold of his soft, firm hand as we walked to my front door step.

"I love you." He said smiling and kissing me as if he has never kissed me before.

"I love you too." I said smiling back at him while letting out a small amount of air through your nose.

"I will see you again tomorrow? Lunch maybe?" Niall asked still holding onto my hand like he would never let go.

"Sure, call me tomorrow?" I said giggling a little while turning to open the door too your house.

"Course." Niall said as he walked back to his car.

I turned and watched him as he made his way and smiled to myself. I could tell the amount of pressure that was taken off of his shoulders that night, just by his body language. It was as if he was expecting a different answer but knowing somewhere that I was going to say yes. I didn't really know what to think that night…I only knew that I was undeniably happy and couldn't think straight because of it.

I woke up the next morning knowing soon I would be receiving a phone call from my fiancée. It actually felt weird knowing from now on he would be referred to as my husband. I mean, I have wanted this since the day I set my eyes on the beautiful irish boy, but now that I can…It's just quite weird.

*_Ring, Ring_*

"Hello?" I say answering the phone.

"Hello, my love." An Irish voice says.

"Oh, Hi! I missed you." I say realizing it's Niall trying to sound as romantic as he did.

"I missed you too. So are you up for lunch at Nando's at around say, 1:30?"

"Sure, sounds great."

"I'll pick you up then. See you soon. Love you." Niall says hanging up the phone.

"Love you too." I said while smiling to myself hanging up the phone.

Not long later I was picked up by my dearest Irish boy and we had a beautiful date at Nando's for lunch. I couldn't help but stop smiling the entire time and Niall kept asking why I was so happy. I was sure he knew why but just wanted to hear me say it. I told him I was smiling so much because we would be married soon. He responded with a slight smile. He took my hand and told me

"No matter if we were too be married or not I would love you forever just as I do."

I don't know what it was but that took all my love and emotion into one tear. It slid down my face and Niall took his soft hand and wiped the tear away. He could tell I wasn't crying of sadness but of joy and happiness. From that day on and beyond June 23rd, the day of our wedding, My life finally felt complete.

Preparation for our wedding took around 5 months. We got our date set for June 22nd, 2012. We had chosen our colours for the wedding and chose what cake design we had wanted. The guest list was close to being done and the last thing to do was the dress. Most others choose their dress before everything else but I wanted to wait for that thrill so that I could really, really focus without any other things poking in the back of my mind.

"Oh, this one's nice." My mom said pointing to a white and pale pink dress with small perils and frills around the waist.

I took a glance and didn't feel an ounce of joy. I looked at it with an unsure face.

"It is quite beautiful but I honestly don't feel much for it." I say with a slight smile to my mom.

"No worries hun, we have all the time in the world."

"What about this one?" My mom asks pointing to a similar one as the last.

"Mom, I just don't really like the look of those very much."

"Ok, Ok." She says making her way to another section of the store.

"I like this one…" I say smiling at the sight of a strapless dress. white and pale purple with accents of pale red, the colours of our wedding theme. "Excuse me, I'd like to try this on." I tell the brunette haired lady, quite older then I wearing a baby blue coloured cardigan, old lady like glasses and a measuring tape around her neck.

"Oh, certainly! I will find you a dressing room." She says quickly walking over to check if any dressing roms were open. Which was odd considering we were the only ones in the store.

I giggled to myself as the old woman tapped on the door that was closed asking if there was anyone in there.

"This one is free, love." She said while opening the door and giving me an old lady type smile.

"Thank you ma'm" I say as I make my way into the tight spaced dressing room.

"Hows a'going in there?" My mom yells.

"Good just a second I am almost done." I say zipping up the side of the dress.

As I stepped out of the dressing room and in front of the mirror a series of emotions rushed through mind. I wasn't really sure what to think but it was cliche enough to say it was the perfect dress. I began to smile to myself and cry and didn't really know what to do.

"I love it." My mom and sister say at the exact same time as if on cue.

"I do too." I say laughing and wiping the tears from my face.

"Is this the one?" My sister Katie asked.

"I think so." I smile making my way to the dressing room to change.

"Does it fit good?" The little old woman asks completely interrupting the moment with her old woman crackly voice.

"Um, yeah. Its good!" I say trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible without also sounding rude.

As we went to pay for the dress my mom stroked my shoulder and told me she was proud. I couldn't help but tell her I was thankful for everything she had done for me. She was the reason I am the person I am today. I absolutely love her unconditionally. I don't know how to show her this in the little time I have. In a month I will be married and living with Niall. I can't tell you how excited I am for that, I just know how much I will miss my mom and everyone.

"Ok so the dress comes up to 576.09$ Please." The small old lady basically announces to the world the way she yelled it.

"Ok it will be on debit." My mom says as she swipes her card through the slot in the credit card machine.

"Thank you, have a nice day." I say as we make our way our the door.

After all of the planning the day was coming faster and faster. We were down too a week before this special day was here and I didn't know what to feel or think. I didn't know if I should be head over heals happy or nervous beyond belief. I was full of mixed emotions and really didn't know what to do. Whenever I felt this way I would usually call Niall, but I didn't want him to think I was having second thoughts because that was no where near what was going through my mind.

The day was nearly here, 3 more days and we will be getting married. It was more surreal then I thought it would be. Niall's parents continued to refuse to help out in any way with the wedding payments and set up. They believed he was not ready for this but agreed to attend the weeding, The least they could do was that. Tomorrow we would have to begin set up which was extremely risky due to the weather and what may occur. We were sure it would be ok though. There was so much to do there really was no choice of setting up the day before or the day of the wedding.

This morning is extremely hectic. I woke up took my shower got changed and ready and barely had enough time to even just eat a banana before I was rushed out of the house to the wedding location so I could help out. When I arrived with my mom and my sister and walked up to the exact spot I was completely surprised. I was expecting I would have to do work today but when I arrived everything was done. I seen Niall standing there with a smile and he hugged me tight.

"What do you think? Is it good?" He asked smiling down to me because I was just about foot shorter then him.

"Its absolutely perfect. Thank you Niall. You really didn't have to do this, I love you so much."

"I love you too. And it was no problem what so ever. I am so relieved you like it."

Now everything was completely perfect. There was no way for June 23rd to not work out perfectly. There wasn't anything that could do that. It was going to be the best day and best feeling I have ever had in my entire life.

After little bits and pieces of the set up being fixed over the past 2 days its finally here. I would have to say my stomach really doesn't know how to feel…Nervous? Excited? Proud? Loved? Scared? What am I suppose to feel today…I have never been in this situation, obviously, its my wedding day. I just hope that I don't fall…thats my biggest thing, I don't want to embarrass myself today.

"Mom, can you help please?" I ask pointing to the zipper on the side of my dress.

"Yes of course hun"

"Sorry, my shoulder has been bugging me lately and I don't want to hurt it more by trying to zip this dress up."

There was a lot to do today because I needed to get my make-up done and all of my brides mades and the flower girl. We needed to also get our hair done and make sure none of our dresses get wrinkles in them. It probably sounds like I am trying to be a perfectionist in a way but I really do want this day to be perfect.

"Ow! You got eyeliner in my eye" My flower girl screamed.

"Im sorry, I'm trying my best" The make-up artist says trying to comfort her.

"Are we all almost ready?" I ask while standing up in my wedding dress in the front of the room.

"Yeah just 2 minutes"

"Ok we really do need to hurry."

It was minutes before I would be walking down the isle. I really didn't know what to think of this…I am so happy.

"Alright ladies, lets go." My mom tells everyone in the dressing room.

I met my dad who was waiting right outside of the dressing room. He was speechless at the sight of me. The look on his face was of pure proud and genuine love. I hadn't known he was even going to be able to make it, I was sure he would be held up at work. Although it was my wedding day work always came first.

"You look absolutely beautiful." My dad says proudly smiling at me.

"Dad! You made it!" I say in excitement.

"Of course I made it angel, I would never miss your wedding day.

I giggled as we made our way to the aisle. When we got to the end I felt knots form inside my stomach. I was absolutely horrified I felt sick to my stomach and thought I was going to throw up. My dad and I linked arms and began the slow walk down, typical music played as we walked and our flower girl threw flower pedals slowly and lovely as she was taught. When I was given away to Niall from my dad, I didn't know how to feel, I knew how much I was going to miss being 'Daddy's little girl' Even though he says I will always be his little girl I knew at this moment it would be partly over.

"I love you so, so, so much." I hear Niall whisper in my ear.

"I love you too." I say as a simple but effective response.

We recited our vows while looking straight into each others eyes like never before. The way we smiled at each other was a smile I had never made and a smile I had never seen on his face. There is absolutely nobody else that I would rather share any moment like this with.

"I do." He says.

"I do." I say.


End file.
